


Indeterminate Place, UK [PODFIC]

by bessyboo, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, World War Z - Max Brooks
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What measures did the Slayers take to hold back the Zombie plague?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indeterminate Place, UK [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indeterminate Place, UK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87580) by [MoragMacPherson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson). 



> Runs 25:10. Cover art & podbook compiled by bessyboo. Intro/outro music is "Metal Fingers" by Electric President.

**MP3 [29.05MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Indeterminate%20Place,%20UK.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [16.43MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Indeterminate%20Place,%20UK.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> **BESS'S NOTES:**
> 
> So, I really, really adore the entire concept of collaborative podfic. It's kind of halfway between audiobooks and radio plays, and I just...I am really fascinated by it. I have actually had one in the works since last fall, but that is entirely dependent on [moonling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/) and I getting off our asses and DOING it, which...hasn't happened yet XD
> 
> But, a couple weeks ago, I asked [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/), mah podfic BFF, if she wanted to collaborate on this one pretty epic dual POV fic, and she was like, "Sure! Sounds awesome! Wanna do [this](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-19281/MoragMacPherson+Indeterminate+Place+UK.htm) one first to practice?" And because I am ME, of course I was like, "OOH YES SHINY *grabby hands* *excited bouncing*"
> 
> CONFESSION TIME: I'm kind of a bad fangirl--I've only seen about two and half seasons of Buffy. *hangs head in shame* I have also never read World War Z. But something about this fic immediately just jumped out at me; this sort of soft, sad wistfulness about it. It really drew me in. And I just KNEW that this podfic was going to be AWESOME.
> 
> And ten days later, I have for you the finished product. And if I do say so myself? It *is* pretty damn awesome. [LeVar Burton Voice] [But you don't have to take _my_ word for it...](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/35499.html) [/LeVar Burton Voice] (SPOILER ALERT: Reena also thinks it is awesome.)
> 
>  
> 
> To read the rest of my original notes, see the original post [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/74087.html) at my LiveJournal.
> 
>  
> 
> **REENA'S NOTES:**
> 
> Once upon a time, the lovely [MoragMacPherson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/) wrote a story, crossing the worlds of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and  World War Z. That story was called [Indeterminate Place, UK](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-19281/MoragMacPherson+Indeterminate+Place+UK.htm). It's a story told as the transcript of an interview.
> 
> Now, what does one generally need, to conduct an interview? You in the back - Yes, you need two people!
> 
> And I, awesome though I may be, am only one person.
> 
> So, the ever-peppy and incredibly lovely [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/) stepped up to the plate. She made a fantastic piece of coverart, and then she recorded the Interviewer. I was the Slayer, and together we made the most kickass podfic to ever document the Zombie Apocalypse.
> 
> For those of you not in the know, World War Z is a quite fascinating, sometimes scary, zombielicious horror novel written by Max Brooks (he also wrote The Zombie Survival Guide, which is essential to everyone who hopes to survive the Zombocalypse). The book is a collection of interviews, talking to people who had survived the ten years of the Zombie War. In the fic Indeterminate Place, UK, [MoragMacPherson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/) has our intrepid Interviewer talking to an anonymous Slayer about sugar beets, superhumans, and why Cowboys Stadium is a place you don't want to visit nowadays.
> 
>  
> 
> To read the rest of Reena's notes, see the original post [here](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/35499.html) at her LiveJournal.


End file.
